O Charme da Insanidade
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: O Dr. Harry Potter faz residência no famoso Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hogwarts. Contudo, este local também abriga um perigoso assassino com severos distúrbios mentais, que a cada dia se vê mais interessado pelo jovem médico de olhos verdes. O qual ele considera ser seu. E Tom Riddle sempre cuida bem do que é seu. Slash. UA. Tom & Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), abordagem a **Doenças Mentais** e futuramente, **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade diferente daquela descrita nos livros e filmes de Harry Potter.**

-x-

"Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura." – F. Nietzsche.

**O CHARME DA INSANIDADE**

O hospital psiquiátrico de Hogwarts consagrava-se como o mais famoso e antigo de Londres, quiçá de toda Europa, integrado à Universidade de Hogwarts e parceiro do Hospital das Clínicas da mesma universidade. Especializado em psiquiatria e neurologia, o reitor da universidade, Alvo Dumbledore, destacava-se também como presidente do conselho do hospital e confiava à Severus Snape a direção do mesmo. Sua impressionante estrutura era composta por quatro alas particulares, cada qual com uma equipe especializada e recursos de alta tecnologia disponíveis. As alas se dividiam em unidade ambulatorial e centro de pesquisa – conhecida como ala Ravenclaw, em homenagem à sua médica fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw; unidade específica para dependentes químicos – conhecida como ala Hufflepuff, homenageando a bondosa médica que desenvolvera esta área, Helga Hufflepuff; unidade para pacientes portadores de transtornos mentais em geral – conhecida como ala Gryffindor, fazendo referência ao famoso médico que a fundara, Godric Gryffindor; e unidade para pacientes de alta periculosidade portadores de transtornos mentais que ameacem a sociedade – conhecida como ala Slytherin, homenageando Salazar Slytherin, psiquiatra e criminalista que outrora a fundou.

Nas duas últimas alas, o jovem Harry Potter de vinte e dois anos fazia residência para se especializar em psiquiatria pela universidade, na qual ainda cumpria algumas matérias para se formar, almejando um brilhante futuro na profissão que adorava. Contudo, nas últimas quatro semanas, a chegada de um novo paciente estava provocando estranhas sensações no jovem médico.

- Está indo ver aquele seu namorado psicopata? – uma voz arrastada caçoou e Harry não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

- Ele não é psicopata, Malfoy.

O loiro de vinte e três anos, sorriso arrogante e impecável traje negro por baixo do jaleco branco era Draco Malfoy, residente em psiquiatria e médico formado pela faculdade de medicina de Hogwarts, na qual Harry desconfiava que seu pai precisara mexer os pauzinhos para fazê-lo entrar.

- Ah, é mesmo – desdenhou, puxando a ficha das mãos de Harry – Ele possuí apenas, vejamos, transtorno de personalidade narcisista acentuada por delírios de grandeza com traços maniaco-obsessivos e severos surtos psicóticos.

- Ele não apresentou nenhum sinal de surto psicótico desde chegou aqui. E para a sua informação, Malfoy, ele não é meu namorado.

- Então você gostaria de sair comigo esta noite para beber alguma coisa? – apoiando-se displicentemente na parede, Draco usava seu melhor sorriso e lançava um olhar de cima abaixo num exasperado Harry, que apenas puxou a ficha de seu paciente de volta, colocando-se a caminhar para a ala Slytherin sem olhar para trás.

- Eu nunca vou sair com você Malfoy – zombou, passando ao lado do loiro e seguindo pelo corredor de paredes brancas que conectava as duas alas – Todos os pacientes internados aqui são mais sensatos e tratáveis do que você.

Parado em seu lugar, Draco apertava os punhos, como uma criança pequena que acaba de ver seu doce favorito ser levado embora.

Caminhando lentamente pelos corredores do hospital, Harry bufava de irritação, perguntando-se porque Malfoy precisava insistir em chamá-lo para sair sempre que o via. Tudo bem, Harry era gay e Malfoy podia ser considerado um homem muito atraente, mas sua personalidade vazia e detestável o transformava num verdadeiro Trasgo. Por outro lado, Harry ainda tentava entender o que Malfoy via de interessante num garoto de cabelos negros que nunca paravam no lugar, dono de um corpo ágil e pequeno que facilmente o confundia com alguém de dezessete ou dezoito anos, um rosto de traços finos e pele pálida na qual se destacavam os olhos verdes que herdara de sua mãe, os quais se viram ocultos por um par de óculos velhos até que Harry fizesse uma cirurgia para miopia aos doze anos. E sinceramente, Harry achava que apenas seus olhos possuíam alguma beleza.

Como esmeraldas.

Olhos que possuíam o brilho de esmeraldas – disseram-lhe uma vez.

E a pessoa que lhe dissera isto estava apenas há alguns passos de seu alcance. Do outro lado da porta que Harry acabava de cruzar sentindo o coração golpear estranhamente em seu peito.

- Olá Tom.

- Harry, que agradável surpresa – uma voz sedutora o cumprimentou.

Tom Marvolo Riddle havia assassinado o pai, a madrasta e o irmão de cinco anos de idade quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Desde então, a Scotland Yard estimava que mais de quarenta assassinatos pudessem compor a lista do homem de agora vinte e oito anos. Tom havia sido preso há sete anos e passado cinco destes transitando de presídio em presídio de segurança máxima até ser propriamente diagnosticado e mandado para dois hospitais psiquiátricos diferentes no período de dois anos até chegar ao hospital psiquiátrico de Hogwarts, onde _decidiu _ficar ao colocar os olhos em Harry pela primeira vez. Irresistíveis olhos cuja estranha anomalia genética resultara em pupilas vermelhas, magnéticas, das quais Harry nunca conseguia desviar o olhar.

Olhos de um demônio.

Olhos de um perigoso assassino.

Olhos que, naquele momento, deleitavam-se com cada detalhe de sua imagem.

- Como foi sua manhã? – Harry perguntou suavemente conseguindo desviar o olhar para o seu prontuário.

Tom conseguia ser tão bonito quanto um demônio de fato. Cabelo negro impecável, limpo e arrumado; um rosto anguloso, masculino, com traços puramente aristocráticos e não obstante, um corpo alto, forte e perfeitamente esculpido escondido pela calça negra de algodão e pela camisa cinza-chumbo, uniforme característico dos pacientes desta ala. Mas o que podia facilmente quitar o alento de qualquer um, na maioria das vezes de medo, ainda que Harry sentisse algo diferente a respeito, eram os olhos escarlates acompanhados do sorriso sedutor no canto dos lábios. Sorriso que sempre se fazia visível na presença de Harry.

- Creio que foi uma manhã instrutiva – respondeu, apontando para o livro que acabara de colocar sobre a mesinha de cabeceira: _O Estrangeiro - _Albert Camus.

- Interessante leitura.

- Sem dúvida.

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Estranhamente revigorado – sorriu – E melhor agora, na sua presença.

- Tomou seus remédios depois do almoço? – perguntou desconfiado, ignorando propositalmente as últimas palavras de Tom.

- Os antipsicóticos mais fracos sim.

- E os ansiolíticos?

- Esses eu sempre prefiro deixar passar.

- Tom...!

- Não conte para as enfermeiras, está bem? Será o nosso segredo.

Suspirando, Harry afirmou:

- Você é impossível.

- Eu sei – disse o maior, sorrindo com malícia.

Fazendo uma breve anotação na ficha de Tom para que o comportamento deste fosse observado sem o uso dos ansiolíticos, Harry não viu, mas sentiu o intenso olhar daquele homem saboreando cada um de seus movimentos. E inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de quatro semanas atrás, quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez.

**(Flashback)**

Harry esperava pacientemente na entrada da ala Slytherin com Remus Lupin, médico responsável pelas áreas Gryffindor e Slytherin e pelo desempenho dos residentes, que respondiam diretamente a ele. Era um homem bondoso e educado, melhor amigo de seu padrinho e de seus falecidos pais, e também o responsável por apresentar o maravilhoso mundo da medicina para Harry. E naquele momento, os dois aguardavam a chegada de um paciente possivelmente problemático.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_ – Harry lia mais uma vez na ficha – _Diagnóstico: t__ranstorno de personalidade narcisista acentuada por delírios de grandeza com traços maníaco-obsessivos e severos surtos psicóticos._

Sem dúvida, problemático.

Enquanto isso, escoltado por cinco policiais fortemente armados, Tom seguia pelos corredores do hospital psiquiátrico com a tranqüilidade de quem sabia que não ficaria ali por muito tempo. Ele fugiria. Ele sempre conseguia fugir. E com uma satisfação maligna, Tom observava todos os médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes olharem para seus olhos e em seguida, com medo, desviarem o olhar.

No entanto, ao pousar seus olhos num jovem médico de brilhantes olhos verdes e rosto pueril, percebeu que este continuava a encará-lo.

Ele não havia desviado o olhar.

E quando foi trancado em seu novo quarto que possuía as mesmas paredes brancas, Tom não havia se afastado da pequena janela na porta e observava fixamente aquelas belas esmeraldas que repousavam num rosto de bochechas rosadas e lábios carnudos, que incitavam a prová-los. E naquele momento, Tom havia _decidido _ficar. Ele havia decidido provar aqueles lábios, aquele corpo pequeno e mergulhar naquele irresistível olhar.

- Senhor Riddle – Remus e Harry haviam ingressado no quarto – Seja bem vindo ao Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hogwarts.

Tom o ignorou.

Seus olhos fixados em Harry.

- Sou o doutor Lupin e este ao meu lado é o doutor Potter...

- Potter? – Tom interrompeu, sem desviar o olhar.

- Harry Potter – Harry se apresentou, talvez um pouco rápido demais, desejando que nenhum dos dois notasse a cor vermelha que se espalhava por suas bochechas. Tom Riddle era bonito. Muito bonito.

E fascinante.

Estranhamente fascinante.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry – saboreando o nome em seus lábios, num movimento repentino, Tom apanhou a mão pequena e a beijou com suavidade.

Harry engasgou, o coração acelerado.

- Senhor Riddle, vou pedir que por gentileza não toque nas outras pessoas aqui sem o devido consentimento das mesmas – disse Remus, o cenho franzido para o novo paciente.

- É claro – sorriu.

E Harry suspirou levemente. Em sua mão ainda conseguia sentir pequenas faíscas de eletricidade.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Desde então, Harry descobriu que Tom era um homem inteligente, culto e agradável, que o fazia rir, comentando sobre as experiências que vivera em cada canto do mundo – pulando a parte dos assassinatos –, narrando histórias envolventes ao mesmo tempo em que descrevia cenários e ações com a arrogância própria de sua personalidade narcisista, a qual Harry não conseguia repudiar, pois delineava naturalmente o sorriso malicioso e aqueles olhos escarlates sempre cheios de mistério e cobiça.

E a cada dia, aquele homem perigoso e envolvente demandava mais de sua atenção.

Harry precisava vê-lo.

Todos os dias.

E quando demorava a chegar, um sorriso perigoso dançava nos lábios de Tom, enquanto este se deleitava ao imaginar o dia em que Harry seria unicamente seu.

- Eu me pergunto por que Lupin deixa você passear por uma área tão perigosa sozinho.

- Por que os corredores são filmados, há botões de emergência por todos os lados e dezenas de enfermeiros também circulam por aqui e o mais importante, eu também sou um médico, Tom.

- Um médico tão pequeno e frágil.

Harry corou.

- Alguém poderia facilmente machucá-lo.

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- É mesmo? – Harry não havia percebido que Tom se aproximara de repente e agora, engolindo em seco, via-se encurralado pelos braços longos e fortes numa das paredes – E o que você poderia fazer se eu quisesse machucá-lo agora?

- Você quer me machucar? – perguntou simplesmente.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não faço mal ao que é meu.

Harry sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. E desviando o olhar, murmurou:

- Pessoas não são objetos, Tom. Você não pode me possuir.

- É um desafio?

- N-Não!

- Que pena – sussurrou provocante, aproximando seus lábios da orelha de Harry – Eu poderia provar o contrário.

- Você pode se afastar, por favor?

- Posso.

- Você vai?

- Não.

- Seja razoável, Tom – suspirou, o coração ainda acelerado em seu peito – se algum enfermeiro passar, você estará em apuros.

- Eu gosto de viver perigosamente.

- Algo me diz que sim – burlou-se o menor – mais de quarenta assassinatos talvez.

- Acidentes infelizes – corrigiu, sorrindo. E Harry não sabia por que seu corpo parecia tão ansioso com esta perigosa proximidade.

- Talvez seja melhor voltar a lhe dar os ansiolíticos – ponderou, desejando afastar-se da intensidade daquele olhar.

- Você pode tentar, mas eu particularmente prefiro gastar o meu tempo com você, não dormindo, ou caindo de sono por aí.

- Eles ajudariam a acalmá-lo.

- Eu estou calmo – sorriu, pressionando seu corpo no menor, o hálito quente arrepiando os pelos da nuca de Harry – Mas você parece um pouco nervoso, desconfortável, gostaria de conversar sobre isso?

Sádico.

Demônio.

Bastardo.

Os adjetivos percorriam a mente de Harry na mesma velocidade em que o sangue corria em suas veias. E as palavras ouvidas na primeira aula da faculdade de medicina ecoavam em sua mente:

"Nunca se envolvam com um paciente".

"Nunca se deixem dominar por seus pacientes".

"Nunca percam o controle na frente de seus pacientes".

Mas as palavras se desvaneceram no momento em que dedos longos e frios acariciaram sua barriga por baixo da camisa pólo branca.

- Tom... – suspirou – Pare.

- Implore.

-...

- Implore Harry – provocou, os lábios apenas roçando o pescoço alvo e convidativo.

- Por favor...

- Você é adorável – afirmou, afastando-se em seguida.

- E-Eu preciso ir.

Harry saiu praticamente correndo do quarto de Tom e seguiu pelos corredores que conectavam Slytherin e Gryffindor sem olhar para trás. Ele mal se lembrava de haver trancado seu perigoso paciente novamente no quarto. Um forte tom avermelhado se espalhava por suas bochechas enquanto caminhava rapidamente, a respiração ofegante, as pernas trêmulas e o sangue correndo loucamente por suas veias. Ele não conseguia entender por que Tom provocava estas reações em seu corpo.

Aquele homem era um assassino.

Perigoso.

Cruel.

Insensível.

Lindo, inteligente, divertido... – lembrava seu inconsciente – E incrivelmente charmoso.

- Droga! – bufou. Ele era seu paciente. Era alguém que precisava de ajuda. Era um maldito psicopata, pelo amor de Deus!

Não. Tom não era um psicopata – lembrou seu inconsciente outra vez – Psicopatas são biologicamente incapazes de terem emoções ou compaixão. Há menos conexões entre o córtex pré-frontal e a amígdala de um psicopata e por esse motivo, psicopatas não podem amar. Tom não era um psicopata. Tom poderia amar. E isso levava um estranho calor ao peito de Harry.

Um calor que Harry precisava ignorar para o bem de sua própria sanidade. Ele não podia deixar que Tom o provocasse desse jeito, que fizesse seu corpo agir desta maneira. Talvez Harry precisasse arrumar um namorado logo. Sim, era isso. Mas no momento, ele só queria voltar para casa.

- Indo embora mais cedo, Harry?

- Sim, você pode avisar ao Remus por mim, Mione? – murmurou, sem conseguir olhar para o rosto de sua melhor amiga.

- Tudo bem. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou perspicaz.

- Não, só estou um pouco cansado, vejo você amanhã na aula.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue.

- Pode deixar – dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da jovem médica de cabelos castanhos, Harry se afastou, seguindo rapidamente para a saída do hospital. Ele sequer percebeu que a ficha de Tom Riddle ainda se encontrava em suas mãos.

Mas Hermione havia percebido.

-x-

Harry dirigia seu novíssimo Mini Cooper preto a toda velocidade pelas ruas de Londres, agradecendo silenciosamente pelo presente de formatura adiantado de seu padrinho, pois hoje não agüentaria ficar nas proximidades do hospital nem mesmo para esperar pelo ônibus. Em tempo recorde e talvez com algumas multas acumuladas na carteira, chegou ao número doze de Grimmauld Place e após estacionar ao lado da BMW 760Li de Sirius, subiu pelos degraus de pedra polida à enorme e bonita casa na qual vivia com seu padrinho desde os seis anos de idade, após a morte de seus pais num trágico acidente de carro.

- Chegou mais cedo, campeão?

- Sim – sorriu, o estranho nervosismo se dissipando aos poucos – E você, Sirius, por que não está trabalhando?

- Conseguimos encerrar um caso particularmente difícil hoje, então vou deixar para me estressar com o próximo só amanhã.

- Mas que maravilhoso exemplo do capitão de operações da Scotland Yard – provocou.

O bonito homem de quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos ondulados negros, olhos azuis e sorriso jovial era seu padrinho, Sirius Black, capitão de operações da famosa polícia metropolitana de Londres e herdeiro de uma grande fortuna. Por esse motivo, o trabalho de Sirius era uma paixão, não um meio de sustento. Ele sempre se dedicava ao máximo para colocar criminosos perigosos na cadeia e fora colega de seu pai nesta mesma profissão quando os dois haviam deixado o colégio e, idealistas, cada um com a fortuna herdada de seus pais, prometeram limpar as ruas de Londres para as gerações futuras. E ainda hoje Sirius não se conformava com a morte de James e Lily, mas cuidava de Harry com todo o amor, como se fosse seu próprio filho.

- Deixe de tagarelar e vá fazer o jantar, moleque – brincou – Estou morrendo de fome.

- E quando você não está?

Uma almofada em seu rosto foi o que Harry recebeu como resposta e rindo divertido, seguiu para a cozinha, depois de deixar sua mochila com Sirius no sofá da sala.

Cozinhar era uma terapia para Harry, algo que aprendera desde cedo para sobreviver longe da comida congelada que seu padrinho insistia em comprar, pois Sirius sempre fora um completo desastre na cozinha. E naquele momento, enquanto cortava os legumes para fazê-los dourados na manteiga, Harry via todas as suas preocupações se dissiparem pouco a pouco e um par de penetrantes olhos escarlates se esconderem no fundo de sua mente.

Depois de retirar a carne assada fatiada do formo, colocar os legumes prontos num recipiente de vidro e o pudim Yorkshire em cima da mesa, Harry pôs a cabeça para fora da cozinha e chamou seu padrinho:

- A comida está pronta! – Em seguida, retirou a jarra de suco de maçã da geladeira e a colocou sobre a mesa.

Mas no momento em que Sirius entrou na cozinha, a cor fugiu de seu rosto. Nas mãos de seu padrinho se encontrava a ficha médica de Tom.

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – grunhiu irritado.

- Não, Harry, sua mochila estava aberta e eu acabei vendo a foto desse cara no papel e fiquei preocupado – respondeu simplesmente – Então Riddle foi internado no seu hospital?

- Não é _meu_ hospital.

- Esse homem não é doente mental – bufou, ignorando o muxoxo de Harry – É apenas um maldito assassino de sangue frio.

O estômago de Harry se contorceu.

- Ele matou mais de quarenta pessoas, o desgraçado. Ficamos na cola dele por anos.

- Ele foi diagnosticado com sérios problemas... – murmurou, a voz sumindo a cada palavra.

- Bobagens, é apenas uma desculpa para que ele não precise pagar por seus atos. Não sei por que aboliram a pena de morte nesse país.

- Não!

Diante da repentina exclamação, Sirius o encarou com surpresa.

- Quero dizer... Er... Isso é uma afronta aos direitos humanos. Pessoas como ele precisam de ajuda, só isso.

- Bem, seja como for, tome cuidado.

- Eu sempre tomo cuidado – revirou os olhos. Ok. Talvez essa parte fosse mentira – E Remus também está lá cuidando de mim.

- Ótimo, vou falar para o Moony não tirar os olhos de você.

- Oh, céus...

Com um pequeno sorriso, Harry e Sirius começaram a se servir. De repente, porém, o mais velho pareceu se lembrar de algo, sua expressão se tornando entristecida:

- E minha prima, como ela está?

- Não pude ver Bella hoje – murmurou Harry, também sentindo o coração apertar. Droga, maldito Tom, por culpa dele Harry não havia conseguido visitar outra paciente da ala Slytherin: Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius.

- Espero que ela esteja melhorando.

- Ela está sim. Infelizmente, esquizofrenia não tem cura, mas seus sintomas estão sendo bem administrados e não houveram mais surtos psicóticos.

- Que bom.

- Como está a comida? – perguntou, numa tentativa de aliviar um pouco o clima, algo que funcionou, pois Sirius abriu um grande sorriso em seguida:

- Está uma delícia como sempre!

Horas mais tarde, depois de arrumar a louça e assistir um pouco de TV com Sirius, Harry subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e colocou uma calça de moletom azul marinho e uma camiseta vermelha na qual se destacava o símbolo de sua faculdade em Hogwarts, um leão com uma longa juba dourada. Depois de colocar o BlackBerry e o Ipod para carregar, ligou o notebook em sua escrivaninha e foi conferir os e-mails. E para seu completo terror, deparou-se com o anúncio de uma prova oral no primeiro horário de amanhã com a Profa. Dolores Umbridge – vulgo Profa. Cara-de-Sapo – para toda a turma de neurociência B. Era uma das últimas matérias que ele precisava fechar. E não havia estudado nada. E a maldita velha o odiava. E não conseguia afastar a imagem de sedutores olhos vermelhos de sua cabeça. E... Dane-se a prova amanhã!

Com um suspiro resignado, Harry fechou o notebook, apagou as luzes e foi para a cama. Pelo jeito, Sirius já havia subido também, pois agora Harry conseguia ouvir a TV no quarto ao lado do seu narrando algum tipo de jogo, mas sem capturar realmente sua atenção. Naquele momento, sua mente traiçoeira evocava apenas a imagem de um par de olhos escarlates que lhe quitavam o alento.

E olhando para o relógio, Harry suspirou.

00h40min.

Ele precisava dormir.

00h45min.

Ele precisava tirar Tom Riddle da sua cabeça.

Talvez devesse aceitar o convite de Draco para sair... Não. Ele preferia beijar a Cara-de-Sapo Umbridge ao invés disso.

Eca...

00h55min.

Tom era seu paciente, um homem problemático e perigoso com o qual Harry não poderia ter qualquer esperança de futuro. Era um homem sedutor, sim, inteligente e com plena capacidade cerebral para desenvolver sentimentos como amor e compaixão dentro de si, mas Tom havia escolhido o oposto, assassinando mais de quarenta pessoas ao longo de sua vida.

Harry não devia se envolver com esse tipo de pessoa.

Era um risco para sua carreira, seu futuro e sua própria vida.

O máximo que poderia fazer seria ajudá-lo, como médico, e apenas isso.

Pronto.

Estava decidido.

A partir de agora, Harry se esqueceria dos efeitos magnéticos daquele olhar e Tom Riddle seria apenas mais um paciente que precisava de ajuda.

01h20min.

Droga!

Ele precisava dormir.

Maldita Umbridge Cara-de-Sapo... Maldito Tom e seu sorriso sedutor...

Naquela noite, Harry acabou mergulhando num sonho agitado com um homem atraente de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, livros de neurociência e sapos de vestidos cor de rosa coaxando sobre os perigos de se envolver com demônios libidinosos em quartos inteiramente brancos.

-x-

Enquanto isso, olhando para o teto de um desses quartos inteiramente brancos, Tom Riddle deixava um sorriso lento se desenhar em seus lábios, recostado confortavelmente em sua cama e se lembrando do pequeno médico assustado implorando para que ele parasse. Tão adorável. Harry era a única pessoa pela qual Tom não havia sentido imediato desprezo, a única pessoa que seu cérebro não classificara como um verme inútil, como todos os outros à sua volta. Não. Harry era especial. Harry não havia desviado o olhar ao encará-lo pela primeira vez, não havia mostrado medo, não havia se mostrado inferior. Porque Harry não era inferior, ao contrário de todos os outros, ao contrário dos idiotas patéticos que Tom havia matado.

Harry era diferente desses humanos patéticos.

Harry era um pequeno anjo.

E era seu.

- Ah, meu pequeno anjo, por que você não se entrega logo aos desejos do seu coração? – suspirou, perguntando-se em voz alta.

Era divertido ver Harry resistir.

Mas isto acabaria logo.

- Logo você se dará conta de que não pode viver sem mim – afirmou, os olhos fixados nas paredes brancas e acolchoadas – Da mesma forma que eu não posso mais viver sem você.

Tom nunca havia se interessado por ninguém. Eram todos inúteis, inferiores, indignos de sua atenção. Eram humanos medíocres que sequer conseguiam olhar para os seus olhos sem tremerem de medo. Patéticos! Todos patéticos! Ele não se importava com as palavras dos terapeutas afirmando que seu _superego_ exigia sempre a perfeição, o ideal, e que as pessoas normais não poderiam corresponder a essas expectativas. Pois ele sabia que essas pessoas eram apenas humanos imperfeitos, desprezíveis e descartáveis.

Mas Harry...

Ah, Harry havia olhado fixamente em seus olhos.

...E não desviara o olhar. O fascino brilhando no fundo daquelas belas esmeraldas, não o medo, mas apenas um profundo interesse e uma curiosidade quase infantil. Adorável.

Harry era diferente desses humanos patéticos.

Harry era como ele.

Harry era _dele_.

E Tom não o deixaria escapar.

E jamais deixaria que Harry se machucasse.

Porque Tom sempre cuidava muito bem do que era _seu._

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Não toque nele – Tom sibilou perigosamente. E imediatamente Antonin Dolohov, outro paciente da ala Slytherin, encolheu-se.

- Está tudo bem, Tom, fique calmo.

- Enfermeira, precisamos de uma injeção tranqüilizante aqui – disse Malfoy, olhando maliciosamente para Harry, que o fuzilou com o olhar, colocando-se protetoramente à frente de Tom:

- Não, está tudo sob controle.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas adoráveis que vieram conferir minha nova história! Espero que vocês apreciem esta nova temática e o desenrolar da relação entre o Harry e o Tom. Eu devo confessar que sempre tive vontade de escrever uma história que abordasse transtornos mentais e se passasse num hospital psiquiátrico, deve ser porque sou meio frustrada de não ter feito psiquiatria... – suspira, recostada num divã branco, enquanto rememora os traumas do passado –... Mas para isso eu precisaria fazer medicina e cá entre nós, eu não passaria de jeito nenhum, ou teria que estudar bastante, e lidar com biologia, química e essas coisas que nunca foram o meu forte. Enfim, prefiro me realizar escrevendo esta história para vocês!

Por isso, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês, meus queridos leitores, estão achando? Gostaram da proposta inicial? Querem mais momento família entre o Harry e o Sirius? – diga-se de passagem, eu adorei escrever essa parte – O Harry deve arrumar um namorado para tentar desviar sua atenção do Tom? E como o nosso amado Lord com transtorno narcisista reagiria a isso?

Essas e muitas outras perguntas vocês poderão conferir no decorrer da história, _se _e somente _se _vocês deixarem suas **REVIEWS** dizendo o que estão achando de tudo isso!

Por favor, façam esta humilde autora feliz deixando suas **REVIEWS**! Dicas, elogios, sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas!

Um grande beijo!  
E não percam o próximo capítulo de** Destinos Entrelaçados** na próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), abordagem a **Doenças Mentais** e futuramente, **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry percorreu o campus da faculdade de medicina de Hogwarts numa velocidade impressionante naquela manhã, engolindo o último pedaço do Scone que viera comendo no carro antes de chegar à sala de aula, onde Dolores Umbridge o recebeu com um sorriso malicioso em sua cara de sapo:

- Ora, que alegria vê-lo se juntar a nós esta manhã, senhor Potter.

- Desculpe, com licença – murmurou, o rosto ligeiramente corado pelo esforço e a humilhação óbvia quando se sentou numa carteira ao fundo da sala, ao lado de um bonito rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel que o encaravam com preocupação.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, obrigado, Cedric – suspirou, forçando um pequeno sorriso – Meu despertador não tocou e eu acabei perdendo a hora.

- Não se preocupe, isso acontece.

- É, mas foi um péssimo dia para acontecer...

- Agora que o senhor Potter fez a gentileza de se juntar a nós – a esganiçada voz de Umbridge os interrompeu – vamos começar nossa prova oral. E quem seria melhor para responder a primeira questão senão o próprio senhor Potter?

Ótimo.

Talvez um meteoro pudesse cair em sua cabeça agora – Harry pensava, desanimado.

- Diga-me, senhor Potter, quais os três principais fatores de risco da Síndrome Neuroléptica Maligna?

- Er... Bem...

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Ele não fazia idéia!

De repente, porém, um pequeno pedaço de papel foi empurrado em sua mão por baixo da mesa. E discretamente, ainda sob o olhar desdenhoso da professora, Harry observou seu conteúdo. Era a sua salvação.

- Pessoas catatônicas têm maior risco depois de receberem antipsicóticos – respondeu, olhando de soslaio para o papel em sua mão – E a agitação e a desidratação também se mostram um fator de risco, além do fato de um episódio anterior da Síndrome representar quinze a vinte por cento de chance deste se repetir, considerado, então, um fator de risco.

O olhar indignado de Umbridge era impagável.

- Tudo bem – grunhiu ela – você conseguiu dessa vez, Potter. Agora, vejamos... Smith, no que concerne aos neurotransmissores...

Olhando para Cedric com puro agradecimento, Harry murmurou silenciosamente: "obrigado" e o bonito rapaz ao seu lado apenas sorriu, ligeiramente corado. No final da aula, ao colocar os pés para fora da sala e finalmente se afastar dos grunhidos irritados da Cara de Sapo, Harry se jogou alegremente em Cedric, que imediatamente o rodeou com seus braços fortes de capitão do time de Rúgbi e um sorriso apaixonado no rosto bonito, o qual Harry sequer pareceu notar:

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Você salvou minha vida, Cedric!

- Não exagere – sorriu, ainda abraçando o menor – Eu salvei apenas o seu futuro acadêmico.

- E eu serei eternamente grato por isso!

- Não se preocupe Harry, fazer residência e ainda estudar para as provas horríveis da Umbridge não deve ser nada fácil.

- Você não faz idéia – suspirou, afastando-se dos braços fortes para desânimo de Cedric – Mas você também vai começar sua residência agora, né?

- Daqui dois meses, no Hospital das Clínicas de Hogwarts, residência em neurologia.

- Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado.

Após ponderar por alguns segundos, observando o menor com certo nervosismo, Cedric finalmente perguntou:

- Er... Harry, você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses?

- Sair...?

- É, talvez um cinema ou comer alguma coisa.

- Você quer dizer, tipo um encontro?

- Sim.

Harry piscou duas vezes.

E a imagem de Tom imediatamente surgiu em seus pensamentos.

Droga! Ele não deveria pensar em Tom agora! Não naqueles intensos olhos vermelhos e na fúria que estes poderiam refletir se soubesse da proposta do bonito homem à sua frente. Tom era seu paciente e nunca seria algo mais que isso. E Harry estava mesmo querendo arrumar um namorado para limpar sua mente daqueles magnéticos olhos escarlates... Então, por que não?

- Eu adoraria.

- Mesmo? – o entusiasmo era visível na voz de Cedric.

- É claro.

- Ótimo. Então, o que acha de sexta-feira? Eu pego você no hospital e podemos ir num lugar legal que eu conheço.

- Tudo bem. Eu saio às seis horas na sexta.

- Perfeito.

Harry ofegou de surpresa quando Cedric beijou sua testa, abraçando-o rapidamente antes de correr para o ginásio poliesportivo da universidade, no qual todo o time de Rúgbi estava a sua espera, pois o famoso time dos Texugos de Hogwarts iria disputar mais um campeonato em breve. E com certo nervosismo, Harry permaneceu parado em seu lugar, observando o bonito homem de cabelos castanhos desaparecer pelos corredores do imenso prédio enquanto se pergunta se havia tomado a decisão certa.

É claro que sim.

Cedric era um cara bacana, inteligente, bonito e engraçado. E, além disso, seu interesse parecia genuíno e não uma busca de diversão a curto prazo. Sem dúvida, uma pessoa séria que provavelmente estava atrás de um relacionamento duradouro, algo que Harry também desejava.

Nada poderia dar errado.

-x-

- Ele pediu para sair com você?

- Hermione, por favor, fale baixo – suspirou, observando sua melhor amiga quase pular de animação.

Naquele momento, na enorme sala de recreação do Hospital Psiquiátrico do Hogwarts, na qual se destacava um imenso piano negro de cauda, uma mesa de pebolim e outra de ping-pong, além de confortáveis poltronas acolchoadas rodeadas por estantes de diversos livros e inúmeros jogos de tabuleiro empilhados lado a lado, os dois jovens médicos acompanhavam a interação entre os pacientes da ala Gryffindor.

- Ele é o cara mais lindo e cobiçado da faculdade – informou ela, agora um pouco mais baixo – E é claro que é gay. Por que os melhores são gays?

- Leis cósmicas do universo, minha cara.

- Injustiça do universo você quer dizer.

- Eu pessoalmente não posso reclamar. Mas veja por esse lado, Malfoy é gay e ainda é um idiota, então nem sempre as leis do universo acertam.

- Tem razão.

Com um sorriso divertido, Hermione balançou a cabeça e se abaixou para apanhar a boneca que Luna havia deixado cair no chão. Luna Lovegood era uma linda jovem de vinte e dois anos, cabelos louros e sorriso sonhador que vivia em seu próprio mundo, diagnosticada com transtorno de personalidade esquizóide.

- Esses Narguilés estão sempre puxando minhas coisas para o chão.

- Apenas tome cuidado, querida – Hermione sorriu, calorosamente, sendo ignorada pela menina que havia voltado a cantar.

- Eu não sei se devo me envolver com ele.

- Por quê? – perguntou com perspicácia – Isso não tem nada a ver com Tom Riddle, né?

- O que? Do que você está falando, Mione?

- Eu vi você saindo com a ficha dele ontem, depois de vê-lo, você parecia realmente perturbado.

- E-Eu...

- Vamos Harry, não minta para mim.

- Talvez eu me sinta atraído por ele – admitiu por entre os dentes brancos e perfilados.

- Talvez?

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer nada, apenas que ele é bonito.

A jovem médica arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry continuou divagando:

- Incrivelmente bonito, na verdade, e charmoso, inteligente e... Enfim, mas não muda o fato de Tom ser meu paciente.

- Eu ainda acho esse cara assustador – murmurou Hermione, confidencialmente – Mas se você diz...

Com um reflexo impressionante, Harry apanhou no ar a bolinha de ping-pong que havia escapado da mesa devido à pobre habilidade de Neville Longbottom, um rapaz de vinte e três anos completamente desajeitado e bondoso, diagnosticado com um grau elevado de TOC – Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo.

- Desculpe Dr. Harry!

- Não se preocupe Neville, ninguém está ferido – sorriu, devolvendo a bolinha – E você Seamus, não seja tão agressivo, Neville ainda não domina tão bem o jogo.

- Hehe... Foi mal, Dr. Harry.

Seamus Finnigan, um alegre rapaz de dezoito anos e forte sotaque irlandês havia incendiado o próprio quarto duas vezes e a casa inteira numa outra ocasião, sem ferir ninguém, por sorte, mas garantindo um diagnóstico de piromania logo em seguida.

- Você realmente não pode se esquecer que Riddle é seu paciente, Harry – advertiu sua amiga, observando Seamus e Neville recomeçarem o jogo.

- Eu sei disso.

- Seria perigoso, sem contar antiético.

- Sim, é claro, mas você não tem muita moral para dizer isso.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou indignada.

Sorrindo ligeiramente, Harry apenas apontou para um rapaz ruivo de sua mesma idade sentado silenciosamente à frente de um tabuleiro de xadrez:

- Veja, acho que Rony deixou cair algumas peças.

Imediatamente, Hermione correu para o sofá onde Rony estava sentado, apanhando as peças brancas que haviam caído no chão e colocando-as de volta no tabuleiro em seu colo, cada uma delas na ordem correta. E um olhar de puro afeto não escondia seus sentimentos para ruivo diagnosticado com depressão e autismo e um pequeno sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios ao ver os olhos azuis se fixarem nos seus olhos castanhos.

Hermione era a única pessoa para a qual Rony levantava o olhar.

- Cale a boca.

- Eu não disse nada – respondeu Harry, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Talvez eu goste dele, mas de uma forma bem diferente e Rony não é um perigoso assassino.

- Tudo bem, não precisava me lembrar disso agora – suspirou, o coração apertando ao ouvir as palavras que sua própria mente sempre lhe gritavam.

- Mas é melhor você não se esquecer disso.

Interrompendo a discussão, porém, surgiu a arrastada voz de Draco Malfoy:

- As senhoritas poderiam parar de fofocar? – burlou-se – Está na hora de mandar esta leva de loucos de volta para o quarto para que os loucos perigosos possam vir para cá.

- Você é tão desagradável, Malfoy.

- Sim, e desrespeitoso – grunhiu Harry – se não gosta de lidar com pessoas que sofrem com doenças mentais, porque decidiu fazer residência em psiquiatria?

- Porque minha mãe queria que eu cuidasse da sua irmã maluca.

- E provavelmente porque foi o único lugar onde Lucius Malfoy conseguiu comprar uma vaga para ele – disse Hermione, após o loiro se afastar para avisar aos enfermeiros que os pacientes da ala Gryffindor deveriam ser levados de volta.

- Sem dúvida.

Harry, no entanto, permanecia a olhar para as portas da sala de recreação com um sorriso apreensivo.

Em breve, os pacientes da ala Slytherin estariam ali.

-x-

De fato, vinte minutos depois, os pacientes da ala Slytherin vestindo suas camisetas cinza e calças pretas de algodão ingressaram na sala, na qual o número de enfermeiros e seguranças havia sido dobrado para garantir que nenhuma reviravolta acontecesse ali. Um a um os homens e mulheres foram entrando no local, pouco mais de dez pessoas ao todo, assim como os pacientes da ala Gryffindor, e seguiram para se distrair com qualquer objeto que lhes chamasse atenção, ou então, aqueles que tomavam medicações fortes demais permaneceram sentados no sofá com o olhar perdido num ponto qualquer. E somente quando o último paciente entrou, escoltado de longe pelos seguranças e atraindo olhares temerosos dos enfermeiros, Harry notou que estava prendendo a respiração. Era Tom Riddle, que lhe lançou um sorriso, seguindo para um pequeno sofá próximo à estante de livros.

- Ele é assustador – murmurou Hermione – Não sei como você pode gostar dele.

- Eu não gosto dele!

- Pelo menos não deveria gostar – repreendeu severamente – Ele é seu paciente e tenho certeza de que você se lembra da nossa primeira aula...

- "Nunca se envolvam com um paciente".

- Exato. Principalmente se este paciente for um assassino perigoso que pode matá-lo, cortá-lo em pedacinhos e despejá-lo às margens de um rio qualquer.

- Poxa, obrigado Hermione.

- Apenas tenha isso em mente.

- Ele não faria algo assim.

- Você não pode saber com certeza.

- Eu apenas sinto que... Ah, deixa para lá – suspirou – Ele é meu paciente e eu quero ajudá-lo, apenas isso, satisfeita?

- Sim... E pelo amor de Deus, ele não vai parar de olhar para cá?

Surpreso, Harry voltou-se ao sofá onde Tom permanecia sentado, sozinho – pois nem mesmo os outros pacientes se atreviam a se aproximar daquele homem assustador cujos olhos lembravam uma cascata de sangue escarlate –, com um livro qualquer aberto em seu colo e o olhar fixado no balcão onde ele e Hermione conversavam.

- Er... Eu volto já, Hermione.

- Harry, não!

Mas Harry sequer ouviu as últimas palavras de sua amiga. E com passos suaves que faziam o jaleco branco ondular graciosamente como uma capa, aproximou-se do pequeno sofá e se sentou ao lado de Tom.

- A Dra. Granger não parece feliz em vê-lo se juntar a mim.

- Ela é um pouco protetora – murmurou.

Mas ao notar o perigoso brilho no olhar escarlate, Harry acrescentou rapidamente:

- É minha melhor amiga.

- Que atenciosa – burlou-se o maior. E Harry franziu o cenho, descontente:

- Sarcasmo é o subterfúgio dos tolos, Tom.

- Eu prefiro encará-lo como um meio inteligente, refinado e espirituoso de lidar com as tolices ao meu redor.

- As minhas palavras são tolices para você?

- Não – respondeu com seriedade – Nunca. Porque você não é como eles, não se parece nem um pouco com a escória ao nosso redor. Você é como eu, Harry.

- Eu sinceramente não me lembro de ter recebido um diagnóstico de transtorno de personalidade narcisista também.

- Sarcasmo, Harry.

- Ouvi dizer que é um meio inteligente, refinado e espirituoso de ver a vida.

- _Touché_ – sorriu – E você não recebeu este diagnóstico apenas porque ainda não se deu conta da pessoa extraordinária que você é.

Com as bochechas vermelhas como as de uma adolescente na escola primária, Harry desviou o olhar, sabendo que as palavras sussurradas sedutoramente haviam balançado seu coração de uma forma que ninguém conseguira até hoje. De uma forma que paciente algum deveria fazer. Por _sorte_, na pior das palavras, Harry teve sua atenção desviada para a pequena discussão que Bellatrix e Dolohov começaram ao seu lado:

- Eu mate... Sim, matei... Eu matei... – sussurrava a desgrenhada mulher de cabelos e olhos escuros.

Diagnosticada com esquizofrenia hebefrênica, Bellatrix Lestrange havia assassinado seus vizinhos e o próprio filho pequeno durante um surto psicótico há dois anos, num rústico vilarejo ao sul de Londres. Desde este episódio, a mulher alegre e independente, prima caçula de seu padrinho, fora definhando para a doença. E agora, internada no Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hogwarts, deixara de apresentar surtos psicóticos, mas ainda possuía um precário contato com a realidade.

- Eu matei... Avada Kedrava... Háháhá...

- Eu vou explodir você se não parar com esta cantoria, Lestrange – grunhia Dolohov.

Antonin Dolohov havia incendiado três casas e quase obtivera sucesso em incendiar um hospital há seis meses, recebendo posteriormente o diagnóstico de piromania. O homem de quarenta anos também possuía um temperamento explosivo que acentuava ainda mais o ar assustador de seu rosto, o qual fora vinte por cento queimado num de seus incêndios, garantindo pesadelos às pobres crianças que o haviam visto nos noticiários.

- Avada Kedrava... Háháhá...

- Lestrange! – sussurrou perigosamente, mas Harry logo se aproximou e interferiu:

- Está tudo bem, Antonin – garantiu com um pequeno sorriso – Agora me deixe ver o seu desenho, Bella, aposto que ficou lindo.

- Háháhá... Bebê Potter!

Ignorando completamente o pedido de Harry, a mulher continuou a percorrer o giz de cera vermelho pela folha de sulfite, sentada displicentemente no chão da sala com o médico agora ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- Eu matei Sirius Black! Háháhá...

- Não, Bella, você não o matou. Sirius virá visitá-la semana que vem.

Mas a pobre mulher continuou a ignorá-lo, perdida em seu próprio mundo, enquanto inventava diferentes palavras sem qualquer significado:

- Crucio! Háháhá...

- Ela é irritante.

- Por favor, Antonin, ignore-a – pediu com suavidade – Por que você não vai se juntar ao McNair no pebolim?

Levantando-se do chão, Harry se surpreendendo ao notar que Dolohov havia pegado em sua mão para ajudá-lo, mas sua grata surpresa imediatamente se transformou em receio quando ouviu uma voz fria e perigosa à suas costas:

- Não toque nele.

- Desculpe – Dolohov murmurou na mesma hora, encolhendo-se sob o olhar assassino de Tom.

- Está tudo bem – Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas foi em vão:

- Se você encostar suas patas imundas nele outra vez, eu vou arrancá-las fora, e talvez queimá-las com o resto do seu corpo já que você gosta tanto de brincar com fogo.

- E-Eu... E-Eu não fiz nada...

- Tom, por favor.

- Vermes como você me enojam – sibilou Tom, perigosamente, como uma serpente prestes a abocanhar um coelho – acham que são alguma coisa, que significam alguma coisa para o mundo, mas não são nada.

- Tom, já chega, por favor.

- Você não passa de um verme desprezível que não tem o direito de colocar as mãos sobre o que é meu.

- Tom...!

- Quem você pensa...? – rosnou Dolohov, mas sua voz desapareceu e o medo se desenhou no rosto desfigurado quando Tom agarrou seu pescoço com apenas uma mão, observando-o com aqueles olhos frios, vermelhos e mortais.

E o dedo na altura da carótida estava pronto para desferir o golpe final.

- Está tudo bem, Tom, fique calmo – Harry implorou, segurando delicadamente o braço estendido que ainda apertava o pescoço de Antonin.

- Enfermeira! Precisamos de uma injeção tranqüilizante aqui! – interrompeu Malfoy, olhando maliciosamente para Harry enquanto os seguranças e enfermeiros rapidamente passavam a rodeá-los. E os olhos esmeraldas imediatamente fuzilaram o loiro de sorriso debochado.

- Tom, por favor, eu estou pedindo, pare com isso.

Somente quando a voz suave sussurrou na altura de seu ouvido, Tom deixou Dolohov cair no chão em busca de ar.

- Estão esperando o que? – Draco repreendeu os enfermeiros que ainda estavam parados – Rápido, uma ampola de Diazepan deve bastar para acalmá-lo.

Mas Harry se colocou protetoramente à frente de Tom:

- Não, está tudo sob controle agora.

- Mas Dr. Potter... – um dos enfermeiros insistiu.

- Eu disse que está tudo bem – garantiu. E alcançado o braço de Tom, Harry começou a se afastar, pois ele sabia que a calma de seu problemático paciente estava por um fio – Eu vou levá-lo de volta para o quarto.

- Os seguranças vão acompanhá-lo.

- Isso não é necessário, Hermione.

- Mas Harry...

- Eu volto já.

No instante seguinte, dentro da sala, ouviam-se apenas as risadas insanas de Bellatrix.

-x-

No momento em que Harry ingressou no quarto inteiramente branco um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios ao ser violentamente empurrado para uma das paredes acolchoadas e pressionado por um corpo muito mais forte. Imediatamente, o coração acelerou e uma onda de medo e excitação se confundiu em suas veias, um inevitável arrepio percorrendo sua espinha ao notar o hálito quente e convidativo na altura de seu pescoço:

- Ele tocou em você – sibilou numa voz suave e perigosa.

- Tom...

- Ele _ousou_ tocar em você, Harry. E você deixou – lentamente, Tom percorria a pele alva com seus lábios –, você o deixou tocar no que é meu.

- Eu não sou seu!

- A quem você está tentando enganar? Diga-me, Harry, a mim ou a você mesmo?

- Estou falando sério – grunhiu, o rosto corado desmentindo suas palavras – Eu não sou um objeto para pertencer a você. E também não sou seu namorado. Eu não sou nada seu!

Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Entendo...

- Eu quero apenas ajudá-lo, Tom, como médico eu quero estabilizar sua condição psicológica para que um dia você possa até mesmo ser reingressado na sociedade.

-... Mas se você não é nada meu – prosseguiu Tom, ignorando completamente as palavras de Harry – por que o seu corpo reage dessa maneira?

Um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de Harry ao sentir a coxa musculosa de Tom pressionar lentamente sua virilha. E Harry esperava que nenhum enfermeiro passasse pelo corredor agora para que não testemunhasse aquela cena no mínimo perturbadora: isto é, o jovem médico com os pulsos aprisionados sobre a cabeça, cativos por uma única mão de Tom, que usava a outra para explorar o corpo ágil por baixo da camisa verde clara que acentuava o brilho do belo olhar esmeralda, o qual se encontrava agora envolto por uma nuvem de _desejo_.

Um _desejo_ sombrio.

Um _desejo_ proibido.

Um _desejo_ perigoso, cruel, assassino.

- Pare... Pare com isso, Tom... – conseguiu murmurar, debilmente, observando com um misto de medo e excitação os lábios de seu paciente há poucos centímetros dos seus.

- Não.

- Por favor...

- Não, você precisa entender que é meu – sorriu, notando com um brilho de satisfação como Harry separava os lábios inconscientemente – Você é meu, Harry, desde o primeiro momento em que eu olhei para você.

E Harry quase concordou quando sentiu sua boca ser deliciosamente invadida pela língua hábil de Tom, que o beijava com fome e excitação, saboreando cada centímetro de seus lábios enquanto o cobria com o corpo forte e poderoso que parecia protegê-lo, reivindicá-lo e escondê-lo do resto do mundo. Uma sensação única e indescritível. Um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, possessividade e significado, algo que o jovem médico jamais vivenciara tendo beijado apenas duas garotas e depois um único garoto no colégio, os quais ele sequer recordava o nome, quiçá a péssima experiência.

Mas Tom parecia devorar sua alma.

E de uma maneira que Harry ficaria feliz em entregá-la de bandeja.

Finalmente, quando os dois se separaram, Harry percebeu o quão _errado_ era aquilo.

- Pare de enganar a si mesmo – murmurou Tom, observando fixamente as belas esmeraldas cheias de culpa e desejo contido – nós não somos iguais a esses humanos desprezíveis, pequeno, nós somos melhores, nós pertencemos um ao outro e você sabe disso.

- Nós somos humanos também...

- Talvez – desdenhou – mas não como esses seres medíocres. Agora, deixe de enganar a si mesmo, Harry, e perceba o quanto você quer e precisa de mim.

- E-Eu...

- Basta parar de ignorar seu coração.

- E-Eu... E-Eu tenho que ir.

- Não, não fuja.

- Desculpe Tom – rapidamente, Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar do corpo maior e correu para a porta, olhando por cima do ombro para o rosto sombrio daquele homem que fora considerado um perigoso assassino – E você não deve me beijar outra vez, por favor, esteja ciente disso.

Fechando a porta à suas costas, Harry ainda conseguiu ouvir a resposta tranqüila de Tom:

- Seus lábios me pertencem, Harry, e o resto do seu corpo também. É melhor você não se esquecer disso.

Não era uma ameaça.

Era uma simples constatação.

Mas o jovem médico sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha. Um arrepio de medo acompanhado de uma inexplicável excitação.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Oh, agora eu vejo o que chamou sua atenção – Draco sorriu com burla, observando Tom olhar fixamente pela janela, por onde Harry e Cedric podiam ser vistos seguindo tranquilamente para o carro esportivo do jogador de Rúgbi – É o novo namorado do Harry.

- Namorado? – perguntou friamente.

- Isso mesmo. Formam um casal adorável, não?

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus amados leitores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem. Então, ainda estão aproveitando as férias ou já voltaram à ativa? Infelizmente, na próxima semana eu devo voltar ao suplício universitário, o qual, neste semestre me reserva a alegria de escrever uma monografia... Oh, céus, que Merlin me ajude!Mas vamos que vamos! E o que importa mesmo é que eu nunca vou deixar vocês de lado, meus amados!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, digam-me, o que acharam? Eu particularmente adoraria ser imprensada pelo deus grego do Tom numa parede acolchoada de um quarto num hospital psiquiátrico... Hehe... Fantasias estranhas, eu sei, mas ainda considero o Harry um maldito sortudo!

Agora, com a prévia do próximo capítulo vocês podem ver como o Tom vai descobrir o pequeno _affair _entre o Harry e o Cedric... Pobre Cedric! O que vocês acham que vai sair disso? E o Draco só colocando lenha na fogueira, é claro!

E para aqueles que me perguntaram se o Tom vai conseguir fugir do hospital... Bem, a resposta é sim! No capítulo seis ou sete o nosso amado Tom vai deixar o hospital de Hogwarts para ir atrás do que é _seu_... Pobre Harry... Hehe...

Espero sinceramente que vocês continuem apreciando!

E gostaria de deixar os meus profundos agradecimentos às lindas **REVIEWS** de:

**GakuenAlicefan27**... **TaiSouza**... **Nailly**... **Lanyath**... **Joana A**... **Kimberly Anne Potter**... **Keicy M.E**... **veracesar30**... **Nando Rowling**...** Giny**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **vrriacho**... **Laura**... **musme**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... **PrisD**... **lunynha**... **Lady Slytherin of Camelot**... E **Boozinha Luthor**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas incríveis **REVIEWS** de incentivo e por arrumarem um tempinho para conferir o primeiro capítulo da minha nova história!

Um grande Beijo!  
E até a próxima atualização de **Destinos Entrelaçados**.

E para aqueles que quiserem conferir, a capa desta fic está no meu perfil do Deviantart:  
tassyriddle . deviantart # / d5tac6y  
(Para acessar basta remover os espaços).

Espero que gostem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem), abordagem a **Doenças Mentais** e futuramente, **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry abriu os belos olhos verdes e enfocou o teto de seu quarto, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi sua respiração irregular, ofegante, e um crescente desconforto nas áreas íntimas de seu corpo. E ele amaldiçoou Tom mais uma vez, pois o delicioso sabor dos lábios de seu paciente ainda não havia lhe abandonado. Por um lado, ele se sentia ultrajado por ter sido facilmente submetido por um de seus pacientes, mas Tom não era qualquer um.

Tom era um homem charmoso, inteligente, sedutor...

E por esse motivo, o jovem médico não conseguia deixar de se sentir entusiasmado também, secretamente maravilhado com o beijo que o maior lhe roubara na tarde anterior. E Harry se odiava por isso, odiava a mórbida felicidade que estava sentindo ao ter sido beijado por um assassino.

Naquele momento, tudo parecia confuso em sua mente – suspirando, Harry se virou na cama e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro macio que ainda cheirava a roupa de cama recém lavada. Distraidamente, ele se lembrou que precisava passar na lavanderia mais tarde para deixar suas roupas e as de Sirius. Esta breve distração, porém, logo esvaeceu e a imagem de sedutores olhos vermelhos e o sabor de lábios pecaminosos regressaram à sua mente. E Harry teve absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria olhar para Tom outra vez sem que o seu rosto adquirisse uma patética colocação avermelhada.

- Maldito Tom... – resmungou infeliz, o rosto ainda enterrado no travesseiro.

Maldito beijo.

Maldito calor que insistia em envolver seu corpo.

De repente, porém, a alegre voz de seu padrinho interrompeu suas lamúrias, chamando-o do outro lado da porta:

- Hey, campeão, são 07h00min. Você já está pronto?

- Não... – murmurou ainda agarrado ao travesseiro, como se este pudesse protegê-lo do mundo lá fora.

- Harry? – chamou o maior, obviamente sem ouvir a resposta anterior. E ao não obter qualquer sinal de vida do afilhado, Sirius revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto – Vamos lá, dorminhoco, saia desta cama.

Mas o menor nem se mexeu, ignorando o colchão afundar ao seu lado, sob o peso de seu padrinho.

- Ora, eu sei que você não tem aulas hoje, mas não precisa estar no hospital antes das oito?

- Humm...

- Harry?

- Humm...

- Harry!

- Eu não vou – murmurou finalmente e Sirius logo se assustou:

- O que? Por quê? Você está doente?

- Sim – mentiu – Por favor, ligue para o Remus e o avise por mim.

- Tudo bem, campeão, apenas espere aqui, eu vou fazer o café da manhã e trazê-lo para você com uma aspirina.

- Apenas não me envenene com os seus dotes culinários.

- Engraçadinho, procure manter a boca fechada para não piorar – brincou. E Harry sorriu, observando o maior desaparecer em direção à cozinha.

Pelo menos hoje ele não precisaria enfrentar Tom.

Mas não poderia fugir para sempre.

-x-

Naquele dia, então, Sirius saiu para o trabalho deixando-o deitado na cama, sob dois cobertores, com uma bolsa de água quente na cabeça e um termômetro digital na boca. O telefone do restaurante delivery estava na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do telefone da emergência e de um copo de água.

Céus...

Seu padrinho era tão exagerado.

Revirando os olhos, Harry se levantou da cama e foi assistir TV na sala. Na hora do almoço, quando Hermione apareceu com uma tigela de sopa para visitar o amigo, ela se deparou com uma impensável, porém não menos divertida cena: um deprimido Harry estava enrolado num edredom azul marinho de estampa listrada, comendo uma barra de chocolate sozinho enquanto assistia "O Diário de Bridget Jones", lamentando-se que todos os homens não pudessem ser iguais a Mark Darcy, ao invés de perigosos doentes mentais incrivelmente sedutores e de lábios pecaminosos.

- Minha nossa, Harry, você está naqueles dias?

- Muito engraçado, Mione – bufou, jogando uma almofada na amiga.

- Vamos, conte-me o que aconteceu para você fingir que estava doente para não fazer residência hoje – pediu com suavidade, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, enquanto o encarava com um brilho de perspicácia em seus bonitos olhos castanhos.

- Você não vai gostar de saber.

- Tenho certeza disso, mas me conte mesmo assim.

- Bem... – suspirando, Harry começou seu relato.

Instantes depois:

- ELE BEIJOU VOCÊ?

- Mione, não grite!

- Desculpe – murmurou ela – mas Harry, isso é errado, além de ser perigoso, muito perigoso!

- Eu sei.

- Não parece que sabe.

- Acredite, eu sei – suspirou, encolhendo-se sob o edredom – fiquei pensando nisso a noite inteira.

Com um balançar de cabeça, resignada, a menina continuou:

- Você deve esquecê-lo, Harry, não haverá benefício algum nesta "relação". Na melhor das hipóteses você perde sua licença médica, na pior, sua vida.

- Eu sei, não precisa ser tão dramática, eu já me propus a tirá-lo da cabeça.

- Ótimo, agora me fale sobre Cedric.

- O que? – engasgou, atordoado com a mudança abrupta de tema.

- Cedric, o cara alto, forte, de belos olhos e cabelos castanhos, sorriso bonito, incrível habilidade como capitão do time de Rúgbi e inteligência admirável que está caidinho por você. Lembra-se dele? O deus grego que será seu namorado?

Com o rosto levemente corado, Harry revirou os olhos, mas não desmentiu a amiga:

- Estivemos conversando por mensagens – confessou, olhando de soslaio para o Blackbarry, que descansava na mesinha ao lado do sofá – combinamos de jantar no Churchill Arms...

- Eu adoro esse pub! É o mais badalado de Londres!

- Sim, Cedric conseguiu uma reserva especial para nós dois.

- E depois?

- Depois do jantar vamos assistir a um filme no cinema, mas não sabemos ainda o que está passando, vamos escolher na hora.

- E depois? – perguntou sugestivamente – Você sabe que ele mora sozinho em seu próprio apartamento perto do campus, né?

- Hermione!

- O que? Eu só estava comentando, oras!

- Sei... – com um sorriso divertido, Harry fez sua própria pergunta maliciosa para a amiga – E quanto a você e ao Krum? Como estão as coisas?

Victor Krum, namorado de Hermione, era o mais jovem e talentoso jogador do Chelsea F. C. Os dois haviam se conhecido na escola primária e depois, no ensino médio, o talentoso esportista finalmente conseguira coragem para convidar a bonita menina que vivia sempre com a cara enterrada nos livros para sair. Seis anos depois, eles ainda estavam juntos. E mesmo que seu coração batesse mais forte quando estava na presença do jovem autista de cabelos ruivos, Hermione sabia que seria com Victor Krum que ela construiria sua vida.

- Ele anda estranho ultimamente.

- Estranho?

- Sim, mais calado que o habitual. Outro dia, enquanto passeávamos no Westfield Stratford City, ele parou em frente à Cartier e ficou mais de dez minutos olhando as jóias pela vitrine.

- É mesmo? – Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que sua melhor amiga era incrivelmente inteligente para algumas coisas, mas para outras, era tão ingênua quanto uma criança pequena.

- Sim, então eu o deixei lá e fui para a livraria do shopping, porque você sabe como eu adoro aquela livraria.

Harry riu, e Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha, genuinamente confusa. No entanto, ele a deixaria desvendar o mistério sozinha, talvez quando Krum se colocasse sob um joelho e criassem coragem para fazer o pedido. No fundo de sua mente, Harry acabou evocando a imagem de Tom sob um joelho, estendendo-lhe uma caixinha de veludo com as mãos manchadas de sangue. Dentro da caixinha, um belo anel de diamantes tingido de vermelho, o dedo decepado de sua última vítima destacando-se sobre o veludo.

Imediatamente, o jovem médico balançou a cabeça, afastando a imagem perturbadora.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha.

Ele precisava se afastar de Tom...

...pelo bem se sua própria sanidade.

-x-

Durante os próximos dias, Harry cumpriu aquilo que havia proposto a si mesmo e passou a ignorar Tom. Era sempre outro médico a visitar a ala Slytherin e Harry fazia questão de nunca estar presente na sala de recreação ou no pátio quando os pacientes desta ala fossem para lá. Ele mal havia visto Tom ao longo desses dias, mas na quinta-feira, durante o seu plantão, Harry foi chamado às pressas pelos dois enfermeiros que, naquela noite, cuidavam da ala Slytherin.

Antonin Dolohov estava aos gritos, consternado. Lágrimas de desespero banhavam seu rosto desfigurado enquanto investia contra a porta de ferro de seu quarto com tanta força que era possível ouvir o barulho de alguns ossos se quebrando, mas Dolohov parecia não se importar. Ele estava completamente descompensado, gritando com todas as forças de seus pulmões para quem quisesse ouvir:

- FOGO! FOGO! EU PRECISO DE FOGO! ME DÊ! AGORA! EU PRECISO!

Com a ajuda dos dois enfermeiros e de alguns seguranças, Harry conseguiu contê-lo, administrando uma ampola de Diazepam. Instantes depois, Dolohov finalmente caiu inconsciente no chão.

- Por favor, levem-no para a ala de emergência – Harry pediu – Tenho certeza de que alguns ossos foram quebrados.

Após um breve aceno ao jovem médico, os dois homens se afastaram com o paciente desacordado sobre a maca e seguiram escoltados pelos seguranças até a saída da ala Slytherin. No instante seguinte, ao ver-se sozinho, Harry se assustou ao distinguir uma sombra alaranjada à suas costas.

Virando-se, ele congelou.

Da janela da porta de seu quarto, com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios, Tom acendia e apagava um isqueiro de bolso. Acendia e apagava, acendia e apagava... E agora, Harry entendia porque Dolohov, diagnosticado com piromania, havia surtado. De repente, Harry se viu irritado. Muito irritado. E sem pensar duas vezes, sem sequer ponderar as conseqüências de seus atos, o jovem médico cruzou o corredor, destrancou a pesada porta e ingressou no quarto de Tom:

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – demandou, irritando-se ainda mais com a risadinha que se seguiu:

- Ora, ora, se não é o meu pequeno médico favorito!

- Tom... – os belos olhos verdes se estreitaram em advertência.

- Eu peguei emprestado de um dos enfermeiros – respondeu divertido, jogando o isqueiro para o médico, que o pegou habilmente no ar – Ele deveria saber que fumar faz mal a saúde.

- Ao "pegar em prestado", você quer dizer que tirou do bolso do pobre coitado sem que este percebesse?

- Exatamente.

- Eu não sei o que você queria com essa brincadeira, Tom, mas agora Dolohov está com sabe-se lá quantos ossos quebrados por sua causa!

- Oh, que terrível lástima... – respondeu ironicamente.

Harry, por sua vez, lançou um último olhar irritado ao homem maior antes de se virar para sair do local. Contudo, a mão de Tom rapidamente agarrou seu pulso, trazendo-lhe para o peito largo e forte de seu paciente:

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Harry?

- Solte-me.

- Não – com um pequeno sorriso, Tom enterrou o rosto no pescoço macio do menor e começou a saborear a pele alva com pequenos beijos. E Harry, amaldiçoando-se silenciosamente, sentia um arrepio de puro deleite percorrer sua pele – Eu prefiro tê-lo em meus braços, dócil e obediente, entregando-se a mim.

- Deixe-me ir, Tom!

- Não, você deve aprender onde é o seu lugar, a quem você pertence, pequeno.

Harry estava começando a ficar assustado. O tom de voz de seu perigoso paciente era baixo e frio, com um toque de ressentimento e irritabilidade, e o aperto na estreita cintura do menor ficava cada vez mais forte, como se Tom desejasse aprisioná-lo em seus braços.

- Você achou mesmo que poderia fugir de mim?

- Não, eu só...

- Achou que poderia escapar? Que poderia se esconder e me ignorar durante todos esses dias? Achou que eu fosse esquecer o nosso beijo, ou pior, que você fosse conseguir esquecer?

- E-Eu...

- Mas você não conseguiu, não é mesmo? E nem poderá esquecer, porque os seus lábios pertencem a mim, você pertence a mim, Harry!

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém! – gritou, mas em resposta à suas palavras, Tom o jogou sobre o único móvel do quarto, uma pequena cama de lençóis brancos, e o aprisionou sob seu corpo. Ambos os rosto estavam a escassos centímetros agora, as respirações agitadas se chocando, os olhos verdes brilhando de medo e excitação contida enquanto os vermelhos refletiam apenas desejo e possessividade.

- Não ouse me ignorar outra vez, Harry – advertiu perigosamente no ouvido do menor – não ouse negar que você é meu.

Parecia que a distância imposta por Harry havia servido apenas para alimentar a obsessão de Tom. E agora, o jovem médico começava a entender o perigo de sua situação:

- T-Tudo bem, m-mas deixe-me ir... – murmurou debilmente, o coração acelerado devido a um irreconhecível sentimento ao ver-se aprisionado sob o corpo daquele homem que fora considerado um perigoso e cruel assassino.

Medo.

Sim, só podia ser medo.

Harry dizia a si mesmo: o que ele estava sentindo era medo, _nada mais que isso._

Com um sorriso malicioso, Tom empurrou os quadris para frente e um gemido assustado escapou dos lábios do menor, que pôde sentir facilmente a excitação de seu paciente. Mas antes que pudesse protestar – ou implorar mais uma vez para que Tom o soltasse – Harry sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos do maior. Um beijo violento e possessivo se seguiu, um beijo que o dominava por completo. E Harry, choramingando na boca de Tom, sentia sua própria excitação se erguer. Mas no momento em que as hábeis mãos de seu paciente começaram a acariciar sua pele por debaixo da camisa pólo branca, um repentino estalo pareceu despertar seus sentidos.

Então Harry começou a lutar para se soltar.

Mas quando Tom se colocou entre suas pernas, as lágrimas de desespero ameaçaram escapar. Ele não queria perder sua virgindade na cama de um hospital psiquiátrico, de forma violenta, bruta, insensível, com um assassino condenado por mais de quarenta assassinatos. Ele não queria! Queria...?

Pouco a pouco, Harry se via arrastado pelas sensações de medo e excitação. E naquele momento, seu único desejo era poder controlar seu próprio corpo e o que este verdadeiramente desejava, poder pensar com clareza e ordenar suas prioridade. Por esse motivo, ele se pôs a implorar:

- Por favor, me solte... Por favor... Por favor, Tom...

Tom, por sua vez, deteve seus movimentos bruscos e beijou suavemente um pequeno rastro de lágrimas.

- A quem você pertence, Harry?

- A você, Tom. Eu pertenço a você – inconscientemente, Harry se sentia aliviado ao pronunciar tais palavras, ao dizer a _verdade_ – Mas, por favor, deixe-me ir.

Com um olhar satisfeito ao pequeno corpo tremendo, Tom se levantou, deixando o menor livre para sair. E Harry, ainda soluçando levemente, sequer parou para ajustar suas roupas amarrotadas, ou secar as lágrimas, mas seguiu imediatamente em direção à porta, sem olhar para trás.

Antes de cruzá-la, porém, a obscura voz de Tom lhe advertiu:

- Não tente fugir de mim novamente, pequeno. Caso contrário, eu não irei parar da próxima vez.

-x-

Harry saiu do quarto de Tom e seguiu pelos corredores desertos sem ser visto. Quando suas pernas finalmente cederam, ele estava num corredor mal iluminado que conectava as alas Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Lentamente seu corpo escorregou para o chão e Harry se viu olhando fixamente para uma das paredes brancas enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas e normalizar a respiração. Harry estava assustado. E contra todo o prognóstico, ele não estava assustado com a forma violenta e possessiva com a qual Tom o havia tratado. Não... Ele estava assustado consigo mesmo, com as reações de seu próprio corpo e o fato de que este havia desfrutado de cada toque, cada beijo, cada carícia... Ele havia desfrutado, gemendo nos lábios de Tom, antes da consciência abatê-lo e as lágrimas começarem a derramar de seus olhos. Lágrimas que refletiam apenas a confusão que consumia sua mente.

Pois um lado obscuro seu queria que Tom continuasse.

Ele queria desesperadamente que aquele homem diagnosticado com severos distúrbios mentais, que um de seus pacientes, que um perigoso assassino tirasse sua virgindade!

Céus, ele precisava afastar estes pensamentos.

Ele precisava se afastar de tais sentimentos. Deste desejo insano.

Harry precisava entender que Tom Riddle nunca seria o homem certo, que os dois nunca poderiam compartilhar suas vidas. Harry precisava de amor, atenção, proteção e carinho... Ele precisava... Ele precisava... Ele precisava de Cedric! Sim, isso mesmo, ele precisava de Cedric!

Cedric era o homem certo para a sua vida.

Cedric era o homem certo para a sua vida.

Cedric era o homem certo para a sua vida...

Repetindo essas palavras em sua mente, Harry se levantou, desamarrotou o jaleco branco, colocou um sorriso trêmulo no rosto e tentou se animar com o fato de que amanhã era sexta-feira, dia de seu encontro com Cedric, com o homem certo para sua vida, com o homem que o faria esquecer Tom Riddle.

- A noite de hoje não aconteceu – murmurou para si mesmo e com passos suaves, mas decididos, Harry seguiu seu caminho.

-x-

- Você está especialmente bonito hoje, Harry – comentou Hermione, sorrindo sugestivamente enquanto avaliava a aparência de seu melhor amigo: de fato, Harry estava encantador usando uma calça jeans preta que apertava nos lugares certos emoldurando suas curvas e uma camisa leve de puro algodão, verde-clara, que acentuava o cálido brilho de seu olhar.

- Obrigado, Mione.

- Cedric é um cara de sorte.

Com uma piscadela, a menina seguiu para a ala Slytherin a fim de conferir o quadro de medicamentos dos pacientes, enquanto Harry seguia para a ala Gryffindor, pois, naquele dia em especial, o jovem médico queria se manter o mais longe possível de Tom Riddle.

Contudo, no final da tarde, Harry se viu obrigado a acompanhar Draco e Hermione à sala de recreação para ajudá-los a monitorar os perigosos pacientes da ala Slytherin. De qualquer forma, o jovem médico procurou se manter afastado o tempo todo, sem se atrever a reconhecer o persistente olhar escarlate que parecia queimar sua nuca. E assim, Harry permanecia próximo ao balcão de distribuição de medicamentos conversando com Hermione e ignorando Tom, sem sequer reconhecer sua presença, como se a _agradável conversa_ da noite anterior nunca tivesse existido.

- Você parece ansioso – sua amiga sorria animadamente – vamos, acalme-se, faltam apenas quinze minutos para as seis horas, logo você poderá ver o seu namorado.

- Ele ainda não é meu namorado.

- Tem razão, ainda... Mas garanto que no final da noite ele será.

- Hn.

- Então vocês poderão ir para o apartamento dele e...

- Mione! – o belo rosto de traços finos se viu imediatamente tingido de vermelho e, pelo canto dos olhos, Harry notou que Tom o observava atentamente mantendo um livro qualquer aberto em seu colo enquanto todos os outros pacientes se mantinham afastados dele. Antonin Dolohov, cabe destacar, ainda estava na UTI a fim de curar suas graves fraturas.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse repreender a indiscrição de sua amiga, o celular vibrou no bolso do jaleco.

Uma nova mensagem:

_Olá Harry,  
__Estou no estacionamento do hospital esperando por você.  
__Desculpe por chegar mais cedo, mas eu já não podia esperar mais para te ver... Bem, aguardo sua chegada.  
__Beijo.__  
_

- Que bonitinho, ele colocou uma carinha sorrindo! – disse Hermione, animada, lendo a mensagem por cima de seu ombro sem qualquer cerimônia – Ande logo, vá encontrar o seu príncipe encantado!

- Mas...

- Vá logo atrás do seu Romeu!

- Mas eu ainda... Hey! Eu não sou a Julieta!

Rindo, a jovem médica ignorou seu protesto:

- Vamos, faltam apenas quinze minutos para o final do seu turno, não se preocupe, eu aviso ao Remus que você precisou sair mais cedo.

- Ok. – murmurou, o rosto ainda corado de vergonha – Obrigado, Mione.

Com um pequeno sorriso e um beijo estalado na bochecha de sua amiga, Harry seguiu para a saída. Contudo, antes de chegar às portas da sala de recreação, seu olhar cruzou com o de Tom, e o menor imediatamente estremeceu ao notar o perigoso brilho refletido naquelas belas jóias escarlates. Então, abaixando a cabeça, Harry andou mais rápido e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

"Concentre-se em Cedric. Concentre-se em Cedric. Cedric... Uma relação saudável, possivelmente estável e duradoura..." – Harry repetia em sua mente, segurando o Blackbarry como se este fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Na sala de recreação, Tom estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

Foi quase a ação de uma força suprema, de um sexto sentido próprio de alfas que pressentem os adversários que o impeliu a se levantar e se aproximar da janela protegida por grades de ferro, que oferecia uma privilegiada vista do estacionamento do hospital. E Tom não gostou nem um pouco do que viu, quando, minutos depois, ele viu Harry – o SEU Harry – se aproximar de um homem alto de cabelos castanhos, que parecia esperá-lo ansiosamente do lado de fora de um carro esporte muito caro e, possivelmente, recém polido, um Land Rover se ele não estava enganado.

- Cedric Diggoy – informou uma voz arrastada ao seu lado.

- E quem é esse? – perguntou Tom. E Malfoy, mesmo sem se atrever a encarar os olhos demoníacos daquele perigoso assassino, respondeu com um sorrisinho debochado:

- O novo namorado de Harry.

No momento em que as venenosas palavras de Malfoy ressoaram em sua mente, Tom observou Harry beijar brevemente os lábios daquele homem e ingressar em seu carro.

Naquele instante, os olhos vermelhos ganharam um brilho assassino.

E dentro do carro, Harry sorriu, sem saber do perigo que estava correndo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **O tapa que Harry havia desferido contra seu rosto ainda ardia, mas Tom, olhando para a porta pela qual o jovem médico acabara de sair, não podia conter um sorriso obscuro:

- Parece que está na hora de eu sair deste lugar e provar que você pertence a mim, Harry.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá meus amados, compreensivos e queridos leitores... Eu realmente não tenho palavras para me desculpar pela demora absurda em atualizar esta história. Mas devo confessar que estou a um passo de enlouquecer – ok, talvez seja necessário um pouco menos de dramatização –, as faculdades estão consumindo minha alma... Entre TCC, Artigo Científico, provas, trabalhos, aula de inglês, latim e etc., é quase impossível arrumar tempo para atualizar minhas histórias. Contudo, prometo não sucumbir!

Em momento algum eu quero que vocês se sintam abandonados, meus queridos leitores! Porque mesmo que eu demore um mês – ou dois, ou três –, eu nunca deixarei vocês de lado! Então, por favor, esperem... Esperem pacientemente, eu vos rogo, porque em algum momento eu voltarei a postar novos capítulos!

Por esse motivo, é com muito carinho que eu gostaria de agradecer suas belas REVIEWS!

E principalmente, aos lindos e incentivadores comentários de:

**nicoly delayr** (Feliz aniversário, querida, você acaba de ganhar um novo capítulo de presente! Espero que goste!)... **Joana A**... **SarahPrinceSnape**... **Aziza Phoenix**... **kellyngthongomes**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **aishiteru naru**... **GakuenAlicefan27**... **SSkittyblue**... **Kimberly Anne Potter**... **Laura**... **Srta Laila**... **TaiSouza**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... E **lunynha**!

Um grande beijo! E muito obrigada mais uma vez pelas **Reviews** maravilhosas!  
Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**, que espero poder postar em breve! Talvez eu consiga um vira-tempo que funcione... –suspira– Hehe...  
Até a próxima!


End file.
